


Valentine's Day Gift

by lilfrogg0



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Mostly from Kurogane's view, This was written for a valentine's day gift, i dunno, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfrogg0/pseuds/lilfrogg0
Summary: Kurogane and Sauron go shopping for a Valentine's day gift for Sakura... And along the way Kurogane picks something up for his totally-not-boyfriend.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for my girlfriend as a Valentine's day gift (hence the title) due to long distance and COVID keeping us from seeing one another. I hope you enjoy! Sorry that it's kind of lame.

Here they were, stuck in another strange and usual world. This one though, reminded him more of Oto Country in its mannerisms and diversity, but it wasn't quite the same. The weather was colder, more rigid, but there wasn’t any snow. It was… peaceful in a sense. A change of pace from the havoc they’ve gone through in the other worlds thus far.

Kurogane took a deep breath of fresh air, stretching as he walked around this world’s market. Sauron heard from some locals about a holiday celebrated amongst the people where traditionally, they give gifts of sweets or possessions to one another to show their love and affection. Sauron became enamored with the idea and wanted to buy Sakura something. It would have been suspicious if Kurogane stayed behind to distract her from the fact Sauron was gone, so Fai stayed behind. Good, the mage would have made Sauron pick out something stupid or spend all the money Kurogane had been working hard to collect in this new world while they searched for Sakura’s feather in this world.

Kurogane was snapped out of his thoughts when Sauron ran off to a stall full of assorted clothing, letting out a groan as he followed him. The sooner this was over with, the better. The people here didn’t know how to keep their damned eyes to themselves, staring the two men up as they walked around. If they didn’t mind their own goddamn business...

“Which one of these do you think Sakura would like?” Sauron asked, holding up two dresses that were both pretty much the same shade of pink.

“They look the same, kid, just get one of them and let's get the hell out of here.” Kurogane grumbled, looking over his shoulder as he noticed others turning their heads frantically… Bastards.

“Kurogane. They’ve very two different colors, clearly. This one is a rose pink, and the other… more of a taffy…” Sauron nods, and Kurogane assumes that he 100% made up both of those words.

“What about just getting her some sweets? Then you can say something cheesy like ‘these reminded me of just how sweet you are’ or some shit?” Kurogane asks, gesturing to a booth full of sweets.

“Kurogane, I didn’t know you were a romantic.” Sauron chuckles, nodding and heading over to the booth Kurogane motioned over to. “Do you plan on getting anything for Fai?”

“What!? Why the hell would I get anything for that mage?” Kurogane said defensively, scowling.

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean to imply anything.” Sauron smiles. “I mean, you guys just spend a lot of time together, and well, you seem to tolerate him more than anyone else, so I thought it would just be a nice gesture-”

“Kid. Shut up.” His red eyes glare towards Sauron, who just presses his lips together tightly and looks through the wide assortment of treats displayed out before him.

Kurogane looked over the treats as well… As much as he hated the mage, he felt like maybe a nice gesture was due. After all, he tolerated Kurogane as much as Kurogane tolerated him and he did make Kurogane feel like a good person who wanted to make him smile… He let out a very audible groan as he leaned his head back. Feelings were not something he had for the mage, and he would hold that to himself until he died. He was getting this not for any reason other than Fai liked sweets, and that was it. He couldn’t come, this was a thank you. Kurogane was a nice person, it was only fair he did this.

Sauron seemed to have picked out some pink cookies with little flowers on them, fitting for someone like Sakura, she’d like those. Kurogane on the other hand was struggling with what to get the mage. It was a pain in the ass, and he fully intended on giving up until he noticed what reminded him of the mochi from his home land. They were called something entirely different, something Kurogane couldn’t read, but just the look of them alone reminded of his childhood. Fresh steamed mochi stuffed with red bean paste... Without a second thought, Kurogane paid off the man at the stall for a package of them, along with Sauron’s cookies. 

“Now that we’re done, let’s get the hell out of here.” Kurogane grumbled, grabbing his treats and heading back in the direction they came. He could hear Sauron laugh softly, but he decided that it was best to ignore it.

By the time they got home, it was already dark and Fai and Sakura were busy finishing up cooking. The mage was a surprisingly good cook despite looking like someone who would burn water, and Sakura was a fantastic sous-chef to say the least. Sauron was over dramatic, trying to hide his gift which Kurogane was sure triggered Sakura into guessing he got her something. Kurogane snatched Sauron’s gift, heading to the sole bedroom in the small room they were staying in. They had spent the first three days without housing, but after a while Kurogane and Fai were able to scrounge some money and get a small place to rent… Here’s hoping that the mage kept his nose out of these bags. After stuffing the snacks under some blankets in a corner, he went to the table and sat down, starved.

“So what did you get me, Kurgy?” Fai asks in a singsong tone, leaning over and smirking at Kurogane.

“A swift kick in the ass.” Kurogane snaps back, glaring. “It’s what you deserve.” 

This earns a chuckle from Fai, and Kurogane isn’t surprised considering he thinks everything is a joke. Or at least, he pretends to. Kurogane knows the real Fai by now. They’ve had many late night talks and discussions, and there have been nights where Fai breaks down and Kurogane lets him gently cry into his arms… It’s what any sane person would do, right? 

Sure.

“Well, Kuro-puu, I got you a little something for tomorrow, so you’re going to feel guilty leaving poor old me without anything.” Fai teases, wiggling his utensil at Kurogane.

“I won’t feel guilty for shit, mage, you’re the idiot that decided to get me something.” Kurogane scoffs, eating his meal.

It was quiet as they finished what little they had, enough to keep them going until they found Sakura’s memories anyway. Kurogane opted to help Fai out with the dishes to give both Sauron and Sakura some alone time to talk about where they would search for Sakura’s feather next and if she could feel it. Surprisingly, Fai kept quiet other than his gentle hum as he washed their dishes. Kurogane found this a little suspicious, growing worried that maybe he’d hurt the mage’s feelings… Not like he cared much about it, he’d just prefer if Fai wasn’t silent and awkward for the rest of their time in this world. Kurogane’s suspicions were dropped as Fai flashed him a smile quickly.

“You know, Kuro-bear, you can sleep next to me tonight if you want.” Fai chuckles softly, winking. Kurogane can tell this is clearly a joke, and that Fai would likely prefer to be alone, and that pisses him off.

“If it will shut you up mage, then I will.” He states bluntly, putting the final dish away before walking off, leaving Fai little to no time to respond which is exactly what Kurogane wanted.

It wasn’t surprising that even as time went on and the others went to bed, Fai didn’t come into the room they shared. Kurogane would have guessed as much. The mage talks a big game, but never really follows through. Looking out the window, he could assume it was just about midnight, which made him wonder even more where in the hell the mage was… A pain in his ass, through and through. Kurogane grunts as he gets up, huffing to himself as he grabbed his hidden gift for the mage and walked outside of the room. He’s quiet, tiptoeing around the sleeping kids as he heads outside. He knows that’s where Fai is, that’s where he always is, wasting his life moping away.

Going through the front door, Kurogane was quick to throw the treats onto Fai’s lap as he immediately plopped down next to him. 

“Happy romantic gift giving day, or some shit.” He grumbles. “Just because I’m an asshole sometimes doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, so don’t for a second think that it’s okay to just ignore me or think that I’m only kind out of obligation. I’ll say it as many times as I have to remind you.”

“Kurogane…” Fai trails off, looking down at the gift softly. His dissociative gaze fades and a gentle smile caresses his lips. It’s faint, but it’s there. “I know-”  
Fai’s sentence is cut short as rough lips are placed against his in an abrupt kiss. Kurogane can feel Fai’s body tense up, but then ease in seconds as he leans into him. Fai surprisingly tastes like chocolate. He must have bought some when Kurogane wasn’t paying attention…

“What the hell did I just say? I don’t want your excuses, got it? I care. That’s all you need to know. Whatever you want to call this, I’m here for it. Every minute. So you’ve got to stick it out with me too.” He pushes a lock of hair behind Fai’s ear. “We’re in this together... Get that through your thick skull.”

Fai smiles softly, not saying anything now as he leans against the larger man, cracking open his gift. He quietly pops one into Kurogane’s mouth before taking a bite of his own. They sit there in silence for the rest of the night, watching the stars and moon dance across the sky slowly. 

Kurogane didn’t know what to call this feeling, but whatever the hell it was, he could tell that Fai felt it too.


End file.
